Butter Fingers
by MapleBurgers
Summary: America is bored and cut off from the other nations, and a man's got needs, though.. He takes it a little far with a tub of butter. Maybe Alfred has a food fetish or something.


"Ugh… I'm so damn BORED TODAY!" America let out in a loud, childish whine, laying back on his sofa, legs spread and arms rest ontop of the cushins.

He tilted his head back in annoyance, the heat starting to get to him, messing with his head, frying his damn brain! He needed something to do, he really did. He felt like he was going to die. But, there was something else bothering him as well..

No one was letting him do ANYTHING to them, they basically cut him off of all sexual contact, bastards. A mans got needs you know!

He sighed, shaking hsi head with a shrug of his shoulders and pushed himself up from the couch, pulling the back of his shirt and pants off. They had stuck from the sweat, but it was a quick fix. He sighed though, stripping off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. It was too hot for that crap.

Glancing around, he slipped his hand into the front of his pants, rubbing himself a little as he pulled open the fridge and peeked inside, frowning. Nothing. There was nothing, no leftover burger that he could use once again to jerk off into, that was shit. Complete shit. He didn't want to wait and go out for a drive either in this heat to go to a McDonalds either, too hot!

He would just find something else to use, yeah, good plan!

Alfred stood up, slamming the door to the fridge after seeing that nothing was in there that would be good enough and he looked in the freezer, though shut that door quickly, knowing that it would take too long to heat anything up. He sighed, leaning on the counter and tilted his head back, groaning to himself in complete frustraition.

Sure he could just jerk off with a hand, but that lost it's flair after… How many years was it now? Too many to count, honestly. It was too boring and got him no where, though he was already hard just thinking about it.

He blinked when he noticed a small tub of butter not too far off, licking his lips a little and he stepped over toward it, using one hand to pop open the lid and he peeked inside, seeing that most, if not all had melted.

He suddenly smirked, his pants dropping to the floor and he kicked them off and to the side, his boxers only slipping down just enough so that he could easily get to what he needed to get to. He stuffed his hand into the tub of butter, the warm melted and slippery liquid feeling rather nice, though.. kind of weird at the same time.

America shrugged it off though, moving his hand out of the tub, though knocked it over and onto the floor, melted butter spilling everywhere. "Ah shit!" He grumbled, about to move to get something to clean up, though slipped in it and fell to his back, butter splattering everywhere, the counters, his chest, legs and face.

He sat up with a sigh, leaning back against the cupboard and tilted his head back against it, forgetting about that little fall for the moment. He had bigger things to attend to at the moment.

Snickering to himself, he wrapped his slippery hand around himself, stroking slowly at first, though the warm wet feeling surrounding him caused him to pick up the pace quicker than usual. "Uhnn…" He let out softly, closing his eyes as he allowed his mind to wander, his hips thrusting up into his hand as he imagined a certain someone bouncing ontop of him, riding him like a horse at a rodeo. "a-ah.." He smiled lightly, gasping as he tightened his hand around himself, lips parting a little as his imagination ran wilder.

He opened his eyes a little, looking down as he pumped himself faster, licking his lips lightly and blinked at the taste of salt. Mm, butter.. Where would he be without this wonderful golden and white liquid?

Alfed bit his lip a little as he closed his eyes once again, sweat starting to roll down his neck. He could feel himself getting close. He pumped faster, then slower and tighter, then faster once again, gasping and moaning at his own touches as if he didn't realise it wasn't someone else. "A-ah! Oh my g—"

"Alfred, I brought you ice—AH! HOLY SHIT!" Matthew covered his eyes, having walked in right in the other reached his climax, though from the looks of things.. It happened a few times, all over the floor and everywhere else in the few feet surrounding him. "Cover yourself up!" He whined softly, blushing madly.

Alfred stared at the other, stuffing himself back into his pants and stood up, taking the ice cream from his hands and started to make his way out like nothing happened, though.. With his slippery fingers, the ice cream slipped out of his hands and onto the floor, spilling everywhere. "NOOO THE ICE CREME!" He wailed, as if it was some horrific scene in a horror movie.

Which to him, it was.


End file.
